The functions and operations of the Computing Core continue to evolve over time. A decade ago, the core primarily maintained local area networks and helped faculty troubleshoot their PCs. As of 5 years ago, the HPC network had been superseded by university resources and associates' computers had migrated to a more flexible combination of HPC and School of Public Health networks. Over the past few years, the Computing Core has adapted to faculty needs with a server dedicated to secure analyses of highly-confidential data as well as two dedicated offices environments or cold rooms: One room containing stand-alone non-networked computers; and one room allowing internet-based limited access to a server. Moreover, our staff is increasingly being called upon to act as liaisons for faculty associates who wish to connect to resources at other locations or in the cloud, or who need to rent time on high-powered computing clusters.